


Tether

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, adding tags along the way, will be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is about to go insane when Bill Cipher offers him a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

Darkness.

That was all that Dipper Pines saw for what seems to be forever.

He wondered if he was dreaming this, if his night terrors went over the top one night and wouldn't let him shake free. But he knew better than that. It was Dipper's own mind after all. He knows it better than anyone. And he knew that this dream had definitely gone on for far too long.

Dipper, alone and wandering in inky blackness, desperately tried to think back to the last memory he had. He could barely remember anything with how long he was trapped in the void. The only thing that he remembered was his name.

Oh, the darkness was crippling. There was no source of light at all - no stars, no moon. It wasn't night. It didn't even come close to even the darkest of nights that Dipper's experienced. It was complete oblivion and suffocating, taking away Dipper's breath with panic. The void surrounded him so closely, making the boy feel like he was covered in plastic wrap, slowly tightening around his whole body and sticking to his sides with no way to shake it off. There was no sight, no smell - but there was sound. It was his own screaming.

Dipper was going insane. He knew he was, very much so. His own thoughts were like sirens in his brain with nothing else but his voice that barely had the energy to show. Those thoughts were dangerous, dangerous ones that haunted him day in and day out. It was 100% worse with only being with himself and no one else. He needed to talk to someone, to be in civilization and socialize. He needed some form of touch and feel to drown out the icy bite of the endless atmosphere. He needed Mabel.

None of this was given. So he wandered for days, not even being able to see himself, trapped inside his own head with frustrations and anger, panic, confusion building up inside of his chest and ready to explode. A certain point of time passed to when he broke, saying 'screw it' to keeping his sanity and dropped to his knees, digging his hands into his face and screaming as loud as he could. His shrieks echoed around him closely like he was in a small room, making him scream even more. Sobs began to rack his body.

" _PLEASE!_ " Dipper begged to someone, anyone who could somehow listen. He hoped with all his might that there was some sadistic person watching. At least that meant there was more than just him, and that there was hope to gain their sympathy. " _JUST_   _LET ME OUT OF HERE!_ " Tears streamed down his face as he crumpled, being held up by whatever he was walking on earlier.

The twin didn't expect anything to respond. He knew that nothing would. But the..

A high-ish voice began to chuckle and echo, surrounding and sticking to him like the void. It soon became louder, and _louder_ , and **_louder._** It pierced Dipper's ears, grating and just fucking  _manic_.

"Did you miss me, Pinetree? Admit it, you missed me!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dipper is a teen.  
> 2\. This was a little intro/prologue/"before we get on with it" to the story.  
> 3\. This is nowhere close to how I'm going to be writing this story in terms of risky subjects. Expect LOTS of warnings in the future.  
> 4\. This will not be your average fanfic in the long run. I can promise you that.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
